Penalty Game
by Yami Malika
Summary: Anzu challenges Yami to a game. Yami x Anzu. Slight OOC. COMPLETED! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Penalty Game**

by Yami Malika

Rating: K+ for slight cursing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou, and I never will. Quit asking...;.;

FYI:

_text_ Yuugi talking to Yami through link

/text/ Yami talking to Yuugi through link

Summary: Anzu challenges Yami to a game. Slight OOC. (Yami x Anzu) COMPLETE! R&R!

-

- - - -

**Ch 1**

- - - -

"I bet I can beat you to the bus stop!" Anzu Mazaki playfully yelled over to her childhood friend, Yuugi Mutou's, darker half, Yami Yuugi.

"So I take it you are challenging me to a game, are you not?" Yami asked with a twinkle in his eye, jogging right up to Anzu.

"Well it's actually a race..." Anzu quietly said to herself, but when she looked at Yami's hopeful expression, she giggled. He always acted that way when there was a game to be played.

"...But yeah, I guess you can say it's a 'game'." She added with a wink.

"Game Start!"

Anzu started to sprint as fast as her legs could carry her, leaving Yami, and a cloud of dust behind her. Yami was stunned at her speed. He knew that she had to be fast, dancing all of the time, but...she was really fast. 'Not as fast as I, though.' Yami chuckled to himself.

_You're not going to let her beat you, are you? _A familiar voice yelled in Yami's head.

/Don't worry Aibou, I don't plan on losing/ Yami replied, a sly grin spreading across his face.

In no time at all, Yami passed Anzu, reaching the bus stop moments before she did.

"I win," Yami smugly said, leaning back on the bus stop sign.

Anzu was out of breath, by the time she reached the bus stop.

"I guess you are the King of Games," she puffed

Yami sneered. "Well, since I won, and you lost, there just has to be a penalty game, hm?"

Yami was now approaching the mortified girl.

"W-W-What?" Anzu stuttered, backing away.

Yami shot her an evil glare. "You heard me," he calmly stated, getting even closer to Anzu.

_Mou Hitori no Boku, what are you up to? _Yuugi asked suspiciously

/Playing a penalty game of course./ Yami replied nonchalantly.

Anzu, who was now against a wall, had no clue what was going on.

'_Oh God, what the hell's going on with Yami? We weren't playing a shadow game...we're we?' _She thought.

Anzu tried to look for any hint in Yami's expression that he was joking, but as usual, he had his poker face on.

'_Damn, what is he doing? Why is he so close to me? Damn it all! Now I'm blushing.' _Anzu mentally scolded herself.

Yami cupped Anzu's chin in his hand, causing her to wince. Leaning closer to her, Yami whispered "Penalty Game." He then brushed his lips over Anzu, causing her eyes to become as wide as dinner plates. She is kissing the man of her dreams, of course she gratefully returned his kiss.

**.:In Yuugi's Soul Room:.**

Yuugi started to blush, as much as Anzu, at the site he saw. He was aware that Anzu had a crush on Yami, but he had no idea that Yami felt that way towards anyone, let alone her. Yuugi chuckled to himself, but then grew silent.

"I guess Anzu and I don't have a chance after all..." Yuugi solemnly said, quiet enough, so Yami couldn't hear him through the link.

**X, X ,X,**

After their long kiss, Yami tightly embraced Anzu.

"Uhm...Yami?" Anzu questioned, staring into Yami's crimson eyes.

"Hm?"

"Are all penalty games this much fun to play?"

Yami paused, and thought for a moment. Then, he grinned.

"Maybe." Yami replied, kissing Anzu once again.

-

**THE END!**

...or is it?

-

-

This is my first fic! So please be nice. XD This story was intended to be a oneshot, but I might write another chapter depending on the reviews I get (since it left a cliffhanger about Yuugi's feelings). R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Penalty Game**

By Yami Malika

Rating: K+ for slight cursing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou, and I never will. Quit asking...;.;

FYI:

_Text_ Yuugi talking to Yami through link

/Text/ Yami talking to Yuugi through link

Summary: Anzu challenges Yami to a game. Slight OOC. (Yami x Anzu) COMPLETE! R&R!

-

Okay! Here is the last chapter of Penalty Game! Thank you all for your kind reviews for both of my fics. I honestly thought I wouldn't get any. Enjoy!

-

- - - -

**Ch.2**

- - - -

When Yuugi walked into his room, the first thing he did was take off his puzzle so that he could think alone. He set it on the table beside his bed, and plopped himself on the fluffy mattress. Rubbing his temples, he tried to recall the events of what had happened earlier that day.

_'I don't believe he did that,'_ Yuugi thought groggily. _"…And Anzu…"_ He let out a huge yawn and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**.:In Yami's Soul Room:.**

Yami sat down in his soul room, his back to a wall, staring at the countless stairs and doors that made up his room. Oh how he hated it there. He would much rather be in the outside world with Anzu. When he thought of Anzu, a devilish grin spread across Yami's face. It felt magical kissing Anzu. She was the only person in the world that made him feel more than a three thousand-year-old spirit. For a moment, he even forgot that he was just borrowing Yuugi's body. Yami sighed.

"I'm sorry Aibou. I know I must have upset you so much, but…" he admitted under his breath "...I do love her."

**X, X, X,**

Yuugi squinted at the light coming in through his blinds. He rubbed his eyes, and sat up. He knew what he had to do.

"I have to know", he mumbled to himself. Yuugi put on his usual outfit of his leather pants, and black sleeveless shirt, and then headed to the phone.

"Hello, Mazaki residence." A very mature woman said.

"Ah, Mrs. Mazaki!" Yuugi exclaimed, surprised that Anzu's parents were actually home.

Mrs. Mazaki laughed. "You must be Yuugi, Anzu's boyfriend. She's told me a lot about you," She chuckled, over Anzu's yelling.

Yuugi blushed at the comment.

"Do you want to talk to her?" She asked politely.

"Yes, if that's okay." Yuugi replied, still a bit flustered. He could hear that Anzu and her mother were battling for the phone.

"Yuugi, hi!" Anzu said cheerfully.

"Um… do you think you can come over a little later today, there's something I want to ask you," Yuugi said, his tone a bit down.

"Is everything okay? No one hurt you, did they? I'll be right over!"

"Anzu-"

click

Anzu hanging up the phone caught Yuugi off guard. He never really thought about how he was going to ask Anzu.

'Ugh, what did I get myself into?' he thought, shaking his head.

**X, X, X,**

'I wonder what happened to Yuugi.' Anzu asked herself worriedly, slipping her shoes on. Then it hit her. Anzu gasped remembering the kiss that her and Yami shared.

"I'll be right back!" Anzu yelled to her mother and father.

"Have fun sweetie! Don't get into too much trouble," Anzu's mother winked.

Both Anzu and her father sighed.

Anzu raced out the door, and headed to the Kame Game Shop. When she got there, she saw Yuugi standing in front of the shop staring into space. What surprised Anzu the most was that Yuugi wasn't wearing the Millennium Puzzle. "It** must** have to do with what happened yesterday." Anzu quietly said, walking up to Yuugi.

"Hey Yuugi, What's up?" Anzu nervously laughed.

"Anzu?" Yuugi asked still in a daze.

"Yes?" Anzu smiled.

"I need to know the truth."

"Huh?"

"Remember back at Duelist Kingdom, you told me that you liked me for me, and that there being another me, didn't matter?"

Anzu did remember what happened. Mai had told Yuugi that Anzu wanted to talk to him alone, and Yuugi bought up Anzu's crush on Yami.

"Anzu, do you mean it?"

"Yuugi, what I said was true. No one could match the affection I feel towards you, but…" Anzu trailed off.

"But what!" Yuugi choked looking at Anzu with tear filled eyes. "I have to know, who do you love more. Me or Mou Hitori no Boku?"

She remained silent.

"Anzu, I just want to know the truth. Please tell me!" Yuugi clasped both of Anzu's hands in his. "Please…"

"I…don't know." Anzu admitted, hugging Yuugi, who was caught off guard. "I'm sorry."

Yuugi smiled a meek smile.

"No Anzu, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that, it's just, I kind of got jealous when Mou Hitori no Boku kissed you." Yuugi blushed, looking up at Anzu.

"Well I'm not taken yet, so there's no need to get jealous," Anzu smiled. After that, there was an awkward silence.

"Uh, why don't we go somewhere and have some fun?" Anzu offered, changing the subject. "My treat."

"Sounds great!" Yuugi replied. "Let me go get the puzzle, and we can get going!" Yuugi yelled, running into the shop.

When she was alone, Anzu sighed._ 'I hate lying to you Yuugi, but it's best you don't know that I…_

"Okay! I'm ready!" Yuugi called over to Anzu adjusting the Millennium Puzzle.

"Let's go then." Anzu said grabbing Yuugi's hand, as they both ran into the city.

…_love the other you.'_

-

-

Ah, I feel better now that I finished Penalty Game. Now I can focus all of my attention on S.O.S.! I know that this fic was short, but I promise that S.O.S. will be much longer, about four chapters or so.

Ugh! School is coming up so fast. I know I keep saying this, but updates are going to be kind of scarce, depending on how much homework I get. I hope you all enjoyed Penalty Game. I'm looking forward to all of your reviews!


End file.
